This invention relates to an elastomeric track pad especially useful on the endless tracks of tanks and similar military vehicles. A particular object of the invention is to provide an elastomeric pad that at least partially avoids the problem of chunking. The term chunking here refers to the formation of large deep holes or gouged-out areas in the ground-engagement surface of the track pad. The cause of the chunking is not entirely understood; however it is known that the pad can be subjected to high localized forces due to such factors as skidding and/or side hill contact on partial areas of the pad and/or edge area engagements as the pad first contacts the ground and later leaves the ground. The high localized forces may be at least partly responsible for the chunking effect on the pad surface.
To minimize the chunking effect I propose a laminated pad design wherein the ground-engagement portion of the pad is defined by a large number of relatively thin elastomeric laminations. Fractures initiated in a given lamination are interrupted at the laminate surface, thus minimizing the depth of the chunking effect and prolonging the service life of the pad.